Chapter 5 (One Piece Campaign): Smashed Crackerjack
Short Summary Long Summary Cracker looks in confusion at Suiken and his blue aura. The Arch General notes that he can’t but help feel bad for his opponent, since no one chooses whom they’re born to. Suiken can’t hate anyone whose parents are ‘the worst’. While Cracker realizes there’s something different about the Watcher, Suiken notes he doesn’t hate any of his opponents, just pities them. When Cracker bristles at the pity, Suiken smirks that the Pirate should still be showing gratitude for the pity. Cracker rushes forward, yelling that they’re done talking. As the Pirate throws a Haki-enhanced Roll Pretzel, the Watcher quickly blocks with his katana. Cracker boasts of his longsword, Pretzel , while claiming his opponent should be grateful to die by such a blade. Suiken just chuckles at the sword being named after a pastry. The Arch General then reveals his katana is named Kyūryū, meaning torrent. It used to belong to a violent bandit in the Watcher World’s ‘No-Man’s Land’. While the blade had a reputation for creating torrents of blood, that changed after Suiken killed the outlaw and took the blade. The Arch General felt bad that the named blade had a frightening reputation, so he wanted to give it a better one. Back at the fight, Suiken easily pushes Cracker off, and speeds at him with Vanishing Walk. Cracker barely blocks the katana with a shield of biscuits. Suiken admits that while him cutting loose usually creates rivers of blood, the name of Kyūryū will bring hope to Menou, adding that how people view something depends on actions associated with them. Cracker just roars at his opponent for lecturing him in a fight, calling it arrogance. Cracker creates another limb and another Pretzel, prompting Suiken to call the odd power useful. Right when Cracker stabs forward with a Double Roll Pretzel, Suiken vanishes with a trail of blue Reiki, reappearing on the masthead. The Arch General states his own power is better, claiming that the Soul of Suijin brings all the founder’s power and dedication to the royal family. Suiken reveals that Suijin was known as the most benevolent of Kaishi’s five most trusted followers, kind but never foolish. Stating it’s an honor to have the power and soul of such a man, Suiken instantly attacks. Cracker barely blocks, gasping when seeing his shield cut. The Watcher speeds around Cracker, attacking from every side, speed enhanced by his Art. Suiken proclaims that when his long life ends, the universe will remember him for adding to that legacy with benevolence, intelligence, and power as a man who gave his all in service. Cracker frantically blocks, feeling his armor crack, realizing he can’t keep up. He tries to judge where his opponent is by the trail of aura, and strikes with a Twist Pretzel. While the attack is dead-on, Suiken easily diverts it with Kyūryū, forcing it to tear through another ship. The Watcher calls it no use, saying Cracker can never keep up with his power and speed, adding the fight is over. Suiken elaborates that he hasn’t ended the fight because the Big Mom Pirates need to understand how outmatched they are, claiming that the Emperors and World Government have grown arrogant and comfortable in their position. They must be reminded what it’s like to lose and feel helpless, to understand how those they trampled felt. Suiken laments so many being shoved into nameless graves and forgotten by history thanks to a selfish few. While the Watcher doesn’t hate those who commit atrocities for family or government, he won’t forgive those who brush aside others’ deaths like they’re meaningless. Cracker growls at being lectured, asking if his opponent is taking the fight seriously. Suiken claims he is, but asks why he should focus all his attention on someone weaker. The Arch General states that all his troops are required to give anyone they kill in battle a proper burial, adding that names are important. Cracker admits agreeing with that at least, before railing that his own name of Charlotte Cracker commands power and respect, striking in fear in everyone he faces. He roars that Suiken will fear his name too, claiming that mere swordplay isn’t enough to beat him. Suiken sighs at Cracker thinking he can only use swordsmanship. He admits that while he’s Menou’s 2nd best swordsman behind Kanja, he hasn’t show the real strength of his Art. Smirking, Suiken notes that someone with Cracker’s reputation should be more perceptive. When the Pirate notices the water surrounding him, Suiken nails him with Drizzle. The Watcher notices Cracker seem to sag and droop from the water, sighing that he can’t help but laugh at how dedicated pirates are to themes sometimes. Suiken speeds forward with Vanishing Walk, and surrounds Kyūryū with water moving like a chainsaw. Cracker is unable to block with his arm falling apart. Suiken tears through the Pirate with a Big Wave Slash. The Chess Soldiers scream in horror at the sight of their Lord being struck. Suiken quickly follows up with an Ocean Cannon that pierces Cracker, forcing him back to the starboard side. The Chess Soldiers begin to panic when assuming their Commander is dead. Suiken points out that Chitsujo ordered them to only send a message, not take lives, adding that he’d sooner commit seppuku than disobey such an order. He also observes that his opponent still isn’t dead. Suddenly, the real Charlotte Cracker emerges from the husk, cursing Suiken for destroying his favorite suit of armor. Cracker notes that everyone must be so shocked that everyone’s image of Charlotte Cracker was a deception. He then grins and properly introduces himself as Big Mom’s 10th Son and a Sweet Commander. Taking out his wanted poster, Cracker brags that he’s even fooled the entire World Government with his power. He admits it’s been a long time since any opponent had made him fight outside his armor, meaning Suiken and his own family are the only ones who know what he really looks like. While Suiken remains silent, Cracker reveals that he ate the Bis-Bis Fruit to become a Biscuit Man, and paired it with Big Mom’s Homies to create a personal army. When a Chess Soldier mutters in amazement at their Commander’s power, Cracker yells that they better keep their mouths shut, darkly adding that he’ll kill them if they don’t. The Soldiers quickly assure him that their lips are sealed. Cracker turns back to the silent Suiken, wanting to see some sort of reaction. Deadpan, Suiken just says he can’t believe someone wastes their time constructing a suit like that to fight. Cracker admits he wasn’t hoping for that reaction, adding that he can’t stand pain, hence the armor. The Pirate leaps forward, assuring the Watcher that he’s still dangerous either way. Cracker strikes with a Honey Pretzel, and is blocked by the Kyūryū, the resulting wind gusts tilting other nearby ships. Cracker rails about being a Charlotte, and that heritage defines character and power. Suiken scowls as more Biscuit Soldiers come at him, forcing him to jump back for distance. Cracker notes that he can’t help but pity his opponent, what with his name. Suiken growls for the Pirate to choose his next words carefully. Cracker just cruelly laughs that someone with a name that means ‘Drunken Fist’ must have had parents that hated him. Even a few Chess Soldiers give uncomfortable laughs, calling it funny in a sad and pathetic way. Suiken starts freezing up. Cracker roars about heritage defining character, proclaiming that Suiken will always just be a drunken mistake, no matter his titles or reputation. Snapping, Suiken instantly destroys all the Biscuit Soldiers with a Sea Dragon. Cracker barely avoids it by leaping back, realizing he’d have been done for if that hit. Suiken keeps his voice dangerously calm, saying they’re some lines that shouldn’t be crossed. In his rage, Suiken flares his Reiki to immense levels. Fūgetsu clashes with Jack, both drawing their blades. The Pirate grins that he’ll break his opponent’s ‘puny toothpick’. Remaining calm, Fūgetsu just vows to show how little a Billion-Beri bounty means to Menou. She calls out to Hikari, ordering all her Gates not to get in the way. Hikari gives a respectful bow, and passes it on to the others. Ikazuchi frowns, calling the Arch General mean for taking all the good fights. Gōken tells the hotheaded Silver Gate to pick his battles, reminding him that they aren’t capable of facing the Emperors’ top subordinates, advising that they bask in their own victories and let their General do her part. Kumo licks his lips, calling it torture to just stand by and watch, naming Fūgetsu a woman after his own heart. Riku mutters about how weird Kumo is, before cheering for his Chief. At that point, Jack and Fūgetsu clash blades, with the impact pushing the Gates back. Riku calls it awesome, thinking Fūgetsu must be fired up. Hitomi notes that Fūgetsu is always more motivated when Chitsujo gives her a direct order. Tomoyuki uncomfortably laughs that they end up being ran harder, asking himself why that is. Hitomi shakes her head, muttering that this is Fuyumi’s problem. Back at the fight, Jack gives an excited grin at his opponent not being as delicate as she looks. Fūgetsu just vows that Jack will come to hate his own bloodlust by the time she’s through, promising it’ll be the worst time he’s had. Fūgetsu pushes Jack back with a spike of green aura, the Pirate surprised by the power. Fūgetsu strikes with a Sweeping Tornado. Jack manages to stop being forced back with a stomp, and leaps forward with a Disaster Stampede. He instantly appears in front of Fūgetsu and cuts her into three. The Gates don’t react at all, and the ‘corpse’ dissolves into wind, prompting Jack to wonder if she’s like a Logia. Fūgetsu kicks Jack’s head with a Happy Dive. Not letting up, she forces the Pirate to the ground with a Kamaitachi, drawing blood. Jack growls a curse, furious at actually being hurt. Landing gracefully, Fūgetsu notes that Jack doesn’t seem fond of violence when it happens to him. Jack roars and charges with Mammoth Tusks. While Riseko is surprised that it’s another forward charge, Gōken points out Jack pointed his blades up to catch Fūgetsu when she leaps again. Kōga says it wouldn’t do if someone so high up in the Pirate World was nothing but muscle, with Hikari reminding them that this is a world where power equals authority. Gōken notes that Fūgetsu’s battle experience will allow her to see the simple tell, adding that she’s the most perceptive Arch General. Sure enough, Fūgetsu taps her foot, pushing herself backwards with a gust of wind. Standing in the air, she states she can take the air and make it solid with the power of Fūjin. While she could bombard her enemy with the power of the heavens, Chitsujo gave orders for just a thorough humiliation to keep them away from Dressrosa. For that, the Pirates will need to see that even on their terms, they have no chance of winning. Jack roars that a humiliation is a declaration of war on the Beasts Pirates. Fūgetsu reminds Jack that he attacked first, saying aggressors shouldn’t play the role if they’re not prepared for retaliation. Fūgetsu admits she doubts the Beast or Big Mom Pirates will get the message, which is why she was stationed in the Pirate World in the first place. She vows to make sure people like Jack aren’t allowed to do what they want on the high seas anymore, as long as she’s stationed there. Jack furiously laughs that they’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other. Jack then transforms with his Elephant-Elephant Fruit: Model Mammoth. Fūgetsu just notices Suiken’s angry Reiki, saying the fool better not lose his temper and forget Chitsujo’s orders. She grimly adds that she can’t forgive anyone who upsets Chitsujo. Jack yells for her to focus on him, but she’s clearly unimpressed with a Mammoth man. Claiming that he’s serious now, Jack roars that playtime is over and he’ll crush her. Tabe laughs at jack believing his own hype, saying the General won’t lose to an herbivore. Fūgetsu, pointing her naginata, notes that while Jack is definitely strong and worth every beri the World Government put on his head, he is facing her, adding that his reputation would only carry him so far against Watchers. Jack roars that he fought the Minks for five days and nights, asking what she hopes to do. Fūgetsu coolly says she’ll do enough for her king’s sake. Jack laughs at it being idiotic for a king to be so important, swinging his trunk. Fūgetsu blasts her opponent away with a concussive blast of air, stating that Chitsujo gives his all in service to all of Menou, so they do the same. She proclaims that’s what it means to be loyal to the king, and he to his subjects. A king who doesn’t love his people is no king in her eyes. She asks what loyalty means to Jack, who knows only violence and bloodshed. When Jack instantly says it means nothing, the surprised Watcher asks if he feels no loyalty to Kaido. Jack states he’s just grateful he lets him use his power to create as much destruction as possible, disgusting Fūgetsu. She thinks that none should doubt her loyalty to her king, only questioning him out of loyalty. Noting that her clan served Menou and the royal family since its inception, Fūgetsu vows not to lose to a man who knows no loyalty to his own master. Suiken grimly thinks that he was born a mistake from a no-show father and a drunk mother who despised his existence. He recalls several hundred years ago when he lived with her, calling it a living hell. As a child, Suiken yelps in shock and pain from a powerful slap to the face from his mother. She’s in a mood from too much drink. Even when sober, she’s constantly negligent and verbally abusive. She furiously screams for him to ‘quit your damn crying’, or she’ll hit him again. Suiken backs away, trying to stop whimpering. The mother slumps back to her seat, slurring about peace and quiet. She glares at Suiken, calling him an unwanted mistake, saying the only reason he’s there is because she doesn’t want people asking questions about a ‘brat’ with her looks running around homeless. While she muses it’d ruin his reputation, she rails that she it’s already ruined thanks to him, saying she’s now just the woman with a crappy taste in men. She calls Suiken a drunken mistake that she wants to punch to alleviate the pain. Suiken whimpers at that, prompting the woman to leap up and hit him again, screaming about him crying. Suiken just screams in pain and fright, while the woman yells that he better have a good lie if bruises are left. It’s no exaggeration that this is Hell on Earth for Suiken. In another year, Suiken was in the hands of workers from Takara’s House, Menou’s largest orphanage. He’s amazed at them standing in front of him protectively. Takara, a beautiful and regal woman, coldly says they got tips of abuse in this house, and came to find a child covered in bruises. The woman says Suiken took a bad fall from playing, adding she had nothing to do with it. Takara kneels down to the cowering boy, gives a motherly smile, and asks him to be honest about where the bruises came from. The woman yells at her word not being good enough, while the other workers yell at her for daring to address a superior like that. Suiken whimpers, flinching when looking at his mother. Takara asks why Suiken was cowering in his room if he fell and hurt himself. She also wonders why the woman wouldn’t be caring for her son, noting that she would ignore knocking if caring for a child. The woman shouts that she doesn’t need parenting advice, but Takara points out that isn’t the case with the accusations. After confirming that Suiken knows who she is, Takara smiles that he can be honest. Without thinking, Suiken states it was his fault for being bad. While the woman looks murderous, Takara says that’s all she needed to hear, prompting the two workers to stay in front of Suiken. The woman roars that he’s lying, but Takara is unconvinced, pointing out that little children are taught to be honest, asking why he would lie. The woman roars that Suiken is a ‘conniving, ungrateful little monster’. Takara asks what that would make the woman who raised him. Said woman screams it’s not like she wanted to raise him, cursing the father for skipping out. Suiken starts crying at hearing this, prompting Takara to glare at the woman. The Queen says if that’s the case, she should have no issue with them taking Suiken as a ward of Menou, noting he’d be much happier. The woman yells that Suiken’s place is where he can do each and every thing that pops into her head. Takara coolly says Suiken’s place is where he can receive the love and affection needed, adding that the alcohol on her breath is a dead giveaway that he won’t get it here. The woman yells that Takara can’t do this. Takara asserts that they arrived with a warrant after hearing tips from concerned neighbors, giving every right to act with proof. If the woman resists, they’ll have no choice but to arrest her for obstruction. Takara asks not to be forced to do that, not wanting to see citizens confront each other, asking if Suiken is worth going to jail for if she despises him so. The woman backs down, saying it’s not like he’ll amount to anything with his father’s genes. Finally, the woman slams the door on everyone else. Takara angrily pouts that she wanted to walk up and slap the terrible woman. One worker worriedly asks Takara to exercise restraint and set a good example by refraining from the slapping. Turning back to young Suiken, Takara embraces him, promising that everything will be all right and he’ll be taken to where he’ll feel all the love he deserves. As Suiken relaxes in the embrace, Takara welcomes him to her orphanage. While Suiken was grateful to Takara, he felt he couldn’t escape his old life thanks to his name of ‘Drunken Fist’. He would always lash out at whoever pointed out what the name meant. While Takara did her best to calm him, he was still alone. One day, Chitsujo had come to the orphanage, both to play with the kids and shirk his kingly duties for a while. After kissing his wife, he smiles and greets the orphans. Chitsujo notices Suiken alone in the corner, and asks Takara if that’s the boy she mentioned. She shushes him, asking him not to bring up his name, pointing out how sensitive he is to it. While Chitsujo frowns, Takara notes Suiken still hasn’t moved on after all her efforts, thanks to that name. Chitsujo gives a small smile, suggesting he try, asking if his wife trusts him to help. Takara promises that she does, asking him to do it. Chitsujo walks up to Suiken, kneels to his level, and asks if he knows who he is. Suiken is amazed at the sight of the King before him. Chitsujo nods and asks if Suiken is the boy who arrived at the orphanage a week ago. Smiling, Chitsujo notes he was perplexed by Suiken’s name, saying he couldn’t believe someone named their child ‘Water Sword’. Suiken softly corrects Chitsujo that it means ‘Drunken Fist’. With a stern yet kind glance, Chitsujo asks what it matters what his name means. Stating that a name is just that, Chitsujo asks how powerful they can be if they have so many different meanings. Writing kanji in the air, Chitsujo states Suiken can mean ‘water sword’, implying the grace and gentleness of water, along with the might of a sword. Suiken starts crying, somehow knowing Chitsujo is trying to help and said exactly what was needed. Everyone else present is amazed when Chitsujo pulls the weeping Suiken into an embrace. The good king states that names don’t define who they are, but what’s in their hearts, and their actions. Chitsujo asks Suiken to never feel like he’s a mistake, bidding him to take the new name and show what’s inside his heart. That was when Suiken realized how blessed Menou was to have such a king. Chitsujo became his hero and idol. Neither knew what Suiken was destined for, only that he was a child who needed help. Suiken joined the Royal Army and started learning the sword. When Suiken’s talent was noticed in academy, Kanja, Saint Warrior of Patience, offered an apprenticeship. As a teen, Suiken was knocked on his back again in a spar against Menou’s greatest swordsman. When Kanja suggests calling it a day, Suiken firmly says he can keep going. Kanja sighs that he’s consistently hurting himself. While appreciating the enthusiasm, she doesn’t like Suiken taking advantage of how quickly the healers do their work, since it won’t apply on the battlefield. When Suiken just gets up and asks for another round, Kanja asks what’s pushing him so far, asking him to skip the ‘it’s an honor to’. Suiken states he does it out of gratitude for when Chitsujo changed his life, adding that he owes him everything. He’ll push himself to the brink, seeing it as the only way to achieve the power needed to repay Chitsujo. Kanja smiles and calls that an admirable goal, since Chitsujo is worth that loyalty. Pointing her sword, Kanja says she’ll push him even harder, refusing to let a pupil repay Chitsujo with a weak body. Excited, Suiken charges again. Through intense training, they eventually discovered Suiken is the latest host of Suijin’s Soul. After graduation, Suiken quickly rose to the rank of Arch General, being the 3rd after the eldest Raika and Tsuchimaru. At the promotion, Chitsujo asks if Suiken swears to defend and support Menou as long as he lives; swears to uphold their values and conduct himself in a befitting manner; swears to never betray his comrades, home, and himself. When Suiken swears so, Chitsujo approves the promotion to Arch General. He gives congratulations, and asks the gods to bless his tenure, earning thunderous applause. Suiken hopes Chitsujo knows how grateful he is, noting the good King set him on the path. Smiling, Chitsujo is glad to help, reminding him the accomplishments were achieved by his heart, not his name. Suiken promised to serve Chitsujo as long as he lived, never forgetting that kindness. In the present, Cracker gasps and leaps away from the Sea Dragon, cursing when he sees his destroyed Biscuit Soldiers. Creating more, the Pirate realizes this might not be the best solution, considering what happens to biscuits in water. Crackers roars for the constructs to crush his enemy. Suiken just screams that Cracker is pathetic for hiding behind puppets and his armor, all while effortlessly cutting down Biscuit Soldiers. Cracker yells that he’s merely taking advantage of his abilities, but he wonders why the Watcher isn’t using the water. While Suiken subtly holds a free hand out, Cracker roars that he doesn’t care how powerful the Watcher is, declaring himself a Charlotte. Suiken asks why he should care, pointing out how many people in Menou lack such a family pedigree and are worth at least as much as the Pirate in battle. When Suiken promises to show how meaningless the name is, Cracker shouts as he pushes the Watcher back with a Honey Pretzel. Cracker can’t believe Suiken thinks he can when, claiming that reaching the territories of the Four Emperors replaces hopes and dreams with despair, adamant they can never be beaten. Suiken grins that hopes and dreams can be replaced with reality if enough hard work is put in. Suiken rushes forward, declaring this is for his Menou comrades with names as normal as can be. Cracker fearfully calls the Biscuit Soldiers to him, and looks up to see an entire lake’s worth of water dropping on him. The constructs break apart, with Cracker cursing his distracted state. Suiken coats his Kyūryū with water, saying that no matter who they are or how tough it gets, they put everything on the line to turn hope into reality. With a Tidal Wave Slash, Suiken defeats Cracker. Seeing the Pirate knocked out, Suiken sheathes his blade, noting that the Big Mom Pirates have been bested, feeling bad that they’ve won so much they became delusional. He takes a cross-legged seat, waiting for his fellow Arch General to wrap things up. Fūgetsu remembers that while last names don’t exist in the Watcher World, long-lasting families are given a title to distinguish themselves. Her family was the Clan of the Whistling Wind and had gained respect for serving the Royal Family and Menou since their inception under Kaishi. Chitsujo smiled when he met Fūgetsu, musing that he was wondering when another member of the Clan would serve in the army. Bowing in respect, Fūgetsu introduces herself, promising on the honor of her father and grandfather to one day devote herself entirely to the Royal Army. Fūgetsu is a prodigy, even by her family’s standards, making it a foregone conclusion that she’d be in the officer’s academy. Chitsujo was visiting the cadets, making it a point to attend festivals and chat up the crowds, earning the people’s love. Raika notes that Fūgetsu has even beaten several upperclassmen in spars. Chitsujo calls that impressive, but tells the other students not to be discouraged, saying it’s okay not everyone is on the same level. He advises that the key is to find out what they’re best at and go from there. Chitsujo moves on, wanting to talk about motivation. While all the cadets are there for different reasons, Chitsujo asks if it’d be wrong to say they’re all here because someone told them they’re good enough to be officers in the army. After earning a round of nods, Chitsujo starts by saying he won’t generalize or imply they’re there for the wrong reasons, joking that Raika would’ve weeded that out. He asks them to search their hearts and find out why they want to be officers, hoping they’ll just keep it in mind. Chitsujo notes that all the cadets agreed that they were good enough to attend, asking what it is deep down that’s driving them. Looking at Fūgetsu, Chitsujo notes the weight of the crown is heavy, but he chooses to bear it, not because of royal blood, but because he loves Menou and its people. This strikes a cord with the young Fūgetsu. Chitsujo bids the cadets to find that driving motivation, knowing it’ll make greater officers, warriors, and people. If the cadets do that, Chitsujo assures them the responsibilities will seem lighter since the payoff will seem more worth it. Raika calls that well-said, adding that motivations drives everything, including people becoming stronger. While the lesson continued, Fūgetsu stayed focused on Chitsujo, wondering if an earlier statement was directed at her. When dismissed, she called out to Chitsujo, asking if what he said about bearing responsibility out of love instead of blood was referring to her. Chitsujo says not necessarily, apologizing if he offended her. Brushing that off, Fūgetsu says her motivation is to serve like her family has always done. Smiling, Chitsujo asks if that’s out of obligation to her family or herself. Admitting she doesn’t know, Fūgetsu apologizes. Chitsujo assures her she has nothing to apologize for, adding that he doesn’t expect an answer when she’s young and still learning. While Chitsujo is grateful for the Clan’s devotion, he doesn’t want that to be the reason Fūgetsu spends her life in the Royal Army. He doesn’t want mindless drones endlessly serving his whim because they feel they have to, just those who happily serve because they want to. Fūgetsu says she’ll endeavor to change herself to better fit Chitsujo’s standards. The king laughs that he just wants her to be herself, calling it step on in discovering that core motivation, promising that Fūgetsu will be amazing when she does so. Blushing and heart racing, Fūgetsu thinks that she fell in love that day, and wanted to fight in his name. She strove for her own independent beliefs to be herself. She was discovered to bear the Soul of Fūjin, catapulting her through the ranks to become the fourth Arch General. In the present, Fūgetsu calls Jack a cretin, vowing never to lose to someone with no understanding of loyalty. Jack mockingly asks if he offended her, roaring that he’d like to get back to the fight. Blackening his trunk with Haki, Jack swings a Beheading Trunk. Fūgetsu rockets up with a tap of the foot and a gust of wind, coming down with another Harpy Dive. Jack roars that he won’t fall for it again, and collides into the attack with a Haki-enhanced Mammoth Blow. Not down, Fūgetsu gathers wind around her naginata and pierces Jack’s shoulder with a Flying Falcon, pushing him back. Jack yells and spins forward with a Super Beheading Trunk, sending out razor winds. Fūgetsu shields herself with Solid Air, completely halting the assault. Seeing Jack in disbelief, Fūgetsu tells him not to feel bad, pointing out he cracked it a bit. Saying she’s played around enough, Fūgetsu creates a tornado under Jack with a swing of her naginata. As the Pirate is swept hundreds of feet into the air, Fūgetsu flies up, forming multiple Solid Air under Jack. Yelling that this is the end, Fūgetsu cancels her previous attack, and slams Jack down with Double Tornado. When the descent stops, Jack is knocked out, eyes wide with disbelief. Fūgetsu calmly floats down, earning a round of applause from her Gates. Riku yells that’s why they’re awesome, boasting about showing an Emperor crew what for without even trying. Ikazuchi cheers in agreement. With another loud crash, something slams into the Mammoth. Everyone gasps to see a defeated Kaido sprawled out on his back, prompting Riseko and Kanji to cheer on Chitsujo. After blushing like a schoolgirl, Fūgetsu is all business when she turns to the few conscious Beast Pirates, ordering them to take their comrades and go. The Pirates move to obey, asking if there’s anything else she’d like. Fūgetsu just asks them to remind their bosses to not touch Dressrosa again, with the remaining pirates agreeing if they aren’t hurt anymore. Fūgetsu moves back to her original vessel, saying they’re going back to Dressrosa, earning a cheer and salute from her Gates. On the Queen Mama Chanter, Charlotte ‘Big Mom’ Linlin is on her knees. Chitsujo asks once more if she’ll accept his terms. After Big Mom gives a weak nod, Chitsujo walks past, sarcastically calling it a pleasure doing business. With that, Big Mom falls unconscious. When Chitsujo drops the Diamond Bubbles, he notices two conscious presences, surprised by one of them. Turning, Chitsujo notes that Charlotte Katakuri really is the Big Mom Pirates’ finest weapon. Katakuri is still looking at Chitsujo and his beaten mother in shock. When Chitsujo asks if he’ll avenge her, Katakuri says he Saw that’d only invite ruin, adding that ‘His Excellency’ wins, giving the promise to not touch Dressrosa and make sure Big Mom doesn’t forget it for the crew’s future. When Chitsujo gives a satisfied nod, Katakuri heads into the captain’s quarters to inform Cracker’s fleet of the retreat. Chitsujo thanks Katakuri for the cooperation, bidding him to live a happy life. When Katakuri calls that strange to say to an enemy, Chitsujo admits he doesn’t wish for anyone to be his enemies, dreaming of a universe in peace. Katakuri chuckles that Chitsujo sees farther into the future than he can, and enters the deck. Chitsujo gives the okay for Vinsmoke Reiju to reveal herself, prompting her to get to her feet. After Reiju asks why she was warned before the blast of Conqueror’s Haki, Chitsujo states he’s aware of most people and their motivations as Watcher, so he knows she still loves Sanji and despises Judge for what he did to the Vinsmoke. Reiju admits hating her existence and never feeling human, calling it curse while railing on her father for taking that. She envies Sanji as Mother’s success. Chitsujo smiles that Reiju is capable of feeling love if she hates her father and envies her brother. When Chitsujo says Reiju is human, she drops to her knees and cries tears of joy, wiping away Judge’s conditioning, earning the woman’s thanks. Chitsujo nods he was happy to help and starts to leave. Before he does so, Reiju calls out to him, asking if Sanji is happy. Chitsujo confirms that he found friends who love and appreciate him for what he is. Happy to hear that, Reiju asks Chitsujo to tell Sanji that her big sister misses him and wishes things were different. The good king promises to pass it on, noting that while Sanji will be shocked, he’ll appreciate it. Reiju offers to do anything to show her gratitude. Chitsujo pulls out a Transponder Snail, noting that while his original idea was to give it to Pekoms, he fears the Mink is too loyal to Big Mom, deciding Reiju is more suitable. Chitsujo asks Reiju to contact him with any information on Big Mom and the Germa with that snail if she wishes. Chitsujo asks for Reiju to let him know the day she wants to go from spy to soldier, knowing the Alliance and Menou will embrace her. Reiju gives a bow of respect and thanks Chitsujo, promising never to forget the generosity. Chitsujo just asks her to be careful and not get caught, prompting Reiju to joke that no one will suspect someone so adorable. Chitsujo bids farewell, hoping to meet again as true allies. Reiju returns the sentiment, thinking Menou seems like a wonderful place with such a kind king. On the Dressrosa shore, a soldier gasps that the Mammoth and Big Mom Fleets are retreating. Jura is shocked that the three vessels drove off such powerful crews, prompting Shanks to point out who was over there. Dragon grins at his friend really being the strongest. In a few minutes, the Watchers return, with Chitsujo raising a victorious fist and proclaiming the people of Dressrosa safe. Appearing Characters Suiken Charlotte Cracker Fūgetsu Jack the Drought Hikari Ikazuchi Gōken Kumo Riku Hitomi Tomoyuki Riseko Kōga Tabe Kanji That Woman (Flashback) Takara (Flashback) Kanja (Flashback) Raika (Flashback) Kaido Charlotte 'Big Mom' Linlin Chitsujo Charlotte Katakuri Vinsmoke Reiju Jura Neekis Shanks Monkey D. Dragon Abilities Watcher Powers * Vanishing Walk Art * Soul of Suijin * Soul of Fūijin Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Bis Bis Fruit * Elephant Elephant Fruit: Model Mammoth Weapons * Pretzel * Kyūryū (Rapid Flow or Torrent) * Naginata Technique * Roll Pretzel * Double Roll Pretzel * Twist Pretzel * Honey Pretzel * Biscuit Soldiers * Drizzle * Big Wave Slash * Ocean Cannon * Sea Dragon * Fidel Wave Slash * Sweeping Tornado * Harpy Dive * Kamaitachi (Cut Whirlwind) * Flying Falcon * Solid Air * Double Tornado * Disaster Stampede * Mammoth Tusks * Beheading Trunk * Mammoth Blow * Super Beheading Trunk Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 4 (One Piece Campaign): Menou's Might Next Chapter: Chapter 6 (One Piece Campaign): Bathing in the Light Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Intro Arc Category:One Piece Campaign